


One Sided

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [17]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Okay, Guv, where exactly should we start?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sided

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #291 – _Neat_.

'Okay, Guv, where exactly should we start?'

'Bloody hell, Cartwright, you tell me!'

'Well – '

'I've changed my mind – this is a ruddy awful idea, how you managed to talk me into it, I don't sodding know.'

'I didn't – '

'Tell me, what are you supposed to get a pedantic, pain in the arse, neat-freak bastard like Sam-bloody-Tyler for his birthday? Too sodding obnoxious this past week, like he knows that we both know – '

'Yes, well – '

'Suppose it doesn't matter – girl like him, he'll like it no matter what gets bought.'

'…'

'What, was it something I said?'


End file.
